Talk:Perfect Counter
PC gives a reasonable amount of enmity. Unsure of the exact amount but have always used it as a way of generating hate as MNK tank. From testing this JA, I feel that Perfect Counter could work in 2 ways : * The "Seigan + Third Eye" theory : Once activated, Perfect Counter can counter between 1 and 3 times ennemy hits that would otherwise have hit the player. It overrides "natural" counters, which means one of the 1-3 Perfect Counter "charges" is expended as soon as a hit is not dodged. * The "Single charge" theory : In this approach, Perfect Counter generates one and only one "counter charge". When this charge is expended, perfect counter wears. However, this charge is expended only when an ennemy hit goes through evasion check, and "natural counter" check. Which means you can counter without expending the counter charge if it's a "natural" counter. However, if an ennemy manages to bypass the "natural counter check", the charge is expended, and Perfect Counter wears. I see arguments for both of these theories : * The "Seigan + Third Eye" theory is the one that feels more natural. When observing your Monk fighting with Perfect Counter, that's the first thing that comes to mind. BUT, it does not match the description of the JA, which mentions countering only the next attack (there is no mention of multiple counters in this, and it is pretty explicit) * The "Single Charge" theory, however, matches the description of the JA. It seriously feels, however, that when Perfect Counter is activated, a MNK counters muck more often than when it is not, which would vouch in favour of the "Seigan + Third Eye" theory. Would this not be just a feeling, but a reality (extended testings needed here), I would have to add to the base hypothesis that Perfect Counter also heighens the "natural Counter" rate while active. Which may sound a bit far fetched. My conclusion on this is that we would need some serious testing on the counter rate while under the effect of Perfect Counter, to determine : * the average number of countered hits while under Perfect Counter * the percentage of times when perfect counter wears off because of time (i.e when the charge(s) is/are not expended) --Uako 11:27, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Want sufficient testing? Use Perfect Counter while you have not base counter rate otherwise. Impossible, you think! Wrong. Maiden's Virelai, Aura Steal, and Colibri. Have fun. --Dragonspight 08:03, July 9, 2010 (UTC) So the idea would be to use Virelai on a Colibri, so he mimics it and charms a MNK in the PT, who would have just used Perfect Counter, so the thief could steal the effect with aura steal and see how often he can counter with only Perfect counter on ? In theory I guess it could be omagined, except that, as far as I have read (i'm not Bard), mimicked Maiden Virelai charms the casteer, not anyone inthe PT. And we have no proof wether Perfect Counter is stealable or not (though this coud be tested too, on lamia or similar mobs). Not to forget that PC wears after 30 seconds :s :*I seem to recall that mimicked magic is reflected onto whoever holds hate. But having teh buff stolen by something that has no base counter is a good idea. It could be done with a Morbol's Vampiric Root, assuming the ones used for testing are Warriors and not Mnoks themselves. I'll look into this I guess. --Uako 11:01, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Having soloed from level 77 most of the way to 80 and used Perfect Counter extensively as MNK/DNC I have a few observations. The "Seigan + Third Eye" theory is how the JA works. Activate PC and you get 1-3 forced critical hit Counters. These are still subject to an accuracy check, so you can pop PC and have it wear off in one hit having not countered any anything. While also rare, you can Guard with PC active without it wearing off.--Evilpaul 16:16, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm also in agreement with the accuracy/evasion check on Perfect Counter. I have noticed through testing that I can reliably counter the next attack, usually more than one, when fighting low level mobs (ex. During farming runs). However, I just fought the NM Simurgh and during the entire 15 minute fight Perfect Counter failed to counter a single attack. Repeatedly I noticed that Simurgh would hit me while I had it up, and Perfect Counter would either stay or wear off without countering a single attack. Not a very reliable skill, and not as good as Seigan + Third Eye which is guaranteed to dodge attacks until it wears off. --Dark494 21:42, August 23, 2010 (UTC)